On Rainy Days
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Emily perdió a Aiden. Y también perdió sus ganas de vivir. De alguna manera, ella y Daniel logran encontrarse en el medio. Demily. Drabbles. Leer notas!
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia contiene las siguientes cosas:

-La muerte de Aiden sucede pero no como sucedió en la serie.  
-Todavía no he visto toda la temporada tres sé que Aiden muere después, todavía no he visto el resto pero no tendrá nada que ver con esta historia.  
-Esta historia es canon solo hasta que Emily logra que Sara se vaya.

Esto es puro Daniel/Emily (y algo de Aiden/Emily. Jack/Emily)

* * *

-¡NO!

-Emily...

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!-gritó la rubia desesperadamente, intentado soltarse de los brazos de su amigo. Lágrimas caían por el rostro de Nolan mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por sostener a su amiga, entristecido por su dolor-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡DÉJAME! ¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡NO!-Daniel y Charlotte subieron la escalera rápidamente, alertados por los gritos. Emily estaba peleando con todo lo que tenía, enloquecida, gritando y golpeando a dónde pudiera, destrozando el lugar alrededor en su intento por liberarse.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Charlotte asustada mientras Emily caía de rodillas al piso, sollozando con un dolor tan desgarrador que los dos Graysons no pudieron evitar mirarla fijamente.

-¡No es un buen momento!-replicó Nolan con brutalidad, su gesto agresivo mientras se ponía alrededor de Emily con gesto protector.

-Por favor... no... dime que no... por favor... por favor...-rogó Emily entre sollozos, cayendo casi completamente al suelo, incapaz de sostenerse a sí misma.

-Lo siento tanto, Ems...-otro sollozo escapó de los labios de la rubia mientras se hacía un ovillo en el suelo, perdida en el dolor que sentía.

-¡Fuera!-dijo Nola con fuerza, fulminando con la mirada a los hermanos.

-No hasta que nos digas qué demonios sucede aquí, Ross-replicó Daniel, mirándolo duramente pero su mirada volvió a desviarse hacia su esposa, sus antebrazos cubrían su rostro y sus manos estaban cerradas en dos puños en su cabello, gemidos y quejidos salían de su boca mientras lloraba.

-¡No es el momento! Tengo que llevarmela de aquí.

-Emily no se va a mover de esta casa, esta es su familia ahora y aquí se quedara-dijo Daniel con firmeza, no dispuesto a moverse ni un solo paso de dónde estaba. Nolan le lanzó una mirada envenenada y lo empujó fuera de la habitación.

-¡Bien! No la sacaré pero me voy a quedar aquí, quieras o no Grayson, no voy a dejar a mi amiga en sus manos-escupió él, mirando a los dos hermanos antes de volver a entrar y cerrar la puerta con seguro. Los ojos de Nolan se posaron en la figura en el suelo y se acercó a ella, alzándola en sus brazos y depositándola suavemente en la cama, dejando que se hiciera un ovillo, cubriéndose hasta el rostro con las colchas.

Lo había perdido.

Lo único que creyó que siempre tendría, esa persona que había estado con ella en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, la persona que la salvó y la ayudó a levantarse cada vez que tropezaba. Los sollozos arañaban la garganta de Emily. El dolor era demasiado, la estaba ahogando y no importaba cuán fuerte siempre dijeran que ella era, tan feroz, tan segura de sí misma. Cuando la pena intentó arrastrarla, Emily simplemente se dejó caer.

* * *

-Me pareció haber escuchado un barullo-dijo Victoria, tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Es Emily, algo ha sucedido con ella-respondió Charlotte, sus gestos nerviosos mientras seguía lanzando miradas hacia la escalera.

-¿Qué pasa ahora con ella?-preguntó Victoria, rodando los ojos.

-Creo... creo que alguien murió y... no parece estar bien, mamá-musitó la castaña. Daniel no había dicho ni una palabra, estaba sentado en la sala, tomando una copa de vino, su rostro completamente indiferente.

-Con Emily Thorne no se puede confiar ni en su dolor, querida-dijo Victoria suavemente, dándole una suave sonrisa a su hija, esta la miró mal.

-No creo que Emily esté fingiendo, esa clase de dolor... esa clase de dolor solo lo he visto cuando perdí a Declan-dijo la castaña, apretando los puños-creo que Emily acaba de perder a alguien igual de especial ¿no les da curiosidad saber quién será?-ella se marchó, caminando por las escaleras, intentando saber más de lo que sucedía. Daniel se quedó meditando esas palabras sobre su copa ¿Habrá alguien más en el pasado de Emily Thorne lo suficientemente especial cómo para hacerla llorar de esa manera? Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, estaba intrigado y quería saber quién era la persona que había logrado lo que muchos habían intentado (incluído él) y no habían podido lograr.

* * *

No sé si mis seguidores habituales verán esto pero mañana es mi cumpleaños, así que habrá actualizaciones en todas mis historias. Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Nolan logró sacar a Emily en silencio de la mansión Grayson en el medio de la noche, la rubia no parecía del todo alerta pero dejó que la guiara en silencio hasta su auto. Daniel los observó desde la ventana y los siguió poco después, con las luces apagadas para que no pudieran notarlo; se sentía intrigado, no habían sacado nada de ropa y no estaba seguro de lo que querían hacer pero si intentaba llevársela, él iba a detenerlo ahí mismo. Sorprendentemente, Nolan llevó a Emily a su casa, Daniel los siguió mientras caminaban hacia el patio trasero y se escondió entre los árboles para verlos mientras Nolan se detenía repentinamente en el medio, soltando a Emily y dejándola caminar sola hasta lo que parecía una lápida.

Emily avanzó temblorosamente y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a la lápida, agachando la cabeza y sollozando angustiadamente, Nolan parpadeó las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos y retrocedió, dándole privacidad. Daniel avanzó cuidadosamente, no dejándose ver e intentando leer el nombre que decía ahí. Cuando lo vio, el aliento se le atrapó en la garganta.

_"Aiden Mathis. 1984-2014" _rezaba la lápida y de repente Daniel pudo entender muchas cosas, tal vez ese hombre había sido parte del plan todo el tiempo, tal vez él sabía lo que Emily estaba haciendo y la había ayudado. Lo único que sabía era que Aiden Mathis se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de Emily que nadie jamás había ocupado y que ahora que se había marchado, se había llevado la vida de la rubia con él.

* * *

Emily se pasó los siguientes días encerrada en su cuarto, Nolan iba y venía, acompañándola y vigilando que no hiciera nada desesperado. Charlotte también había empezado a acompañarla, llevándole el desayuno o el almuerzo, hablándole aunque ella no respondiera, Emily simplemente miraba al frente e ignoraba todo a su alrededor, comía mecanicamente e iba al baño sola pero ni una palabra cruzaba sus labios. Esa noche, Jack había venido a visitar a Charlotte, trayendo al pequeño Carl con él; mientras Charlotte jugaba con el pequeño, Nolan había logrado que Jack llegara al cuarto y pudiera ver a Emily.

-Hey... ¿Emily?-preguntó Jack con suavidad, sentándose al borde su cama. Emily solo parpadeó, su mirada aún fija al frente-Lamento mucho tu pérdida, Emily, nadie se merece perder a la persona que... a la persona que amas...-casi susurró, cuidando que nadie más que Emily lo escuchara-sé lo que se siente y quiero que sepas que si necesi...

-Fuera...-Jack parpadeó, no seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-¿Emily?

-Fuera-dijo ella con un poco más de fuerza, su mirada se movió lentamente hacia Jack y este pudo ver que estaba llenos de lágrimas e ira-tú nunca lo soportaste, no me digas mentiras-susurró-Fuera.

-Emily, yo...

-¡FUERA! ¡FUERA! ¡QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!-empezó a gritar, lanzándole almohadas y todo lo que pudiera encontrar, Nolan la cogió contra su pecho, poniendo sus brazos a su lado, intentando calmarla. Jack se había quedado paralizado en su sitio y Charlotte llegó con Carl en sus brazos y Daniel justo tras ella, incluso Victoria, Conrad y Lydia estaban ahí, mirando fijamente el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Emily, cómo seguía gritando para que Jack se marchara.

-Parece que a alguien se le zafó un tornillo-murmuró Lydia, escondiendo una sonrisa divertida. Repentinamente, Daniel se sintió furioso.

-¡Salgan todos de aquí!-exclamó, sacando a sus padres y a Lydia-Vete, Porter, ella no te quiere aquí-espetó, Charlotte hizo un pequeño de disculpa y le pasó a Carl, dándole una leve sonrisa y diciéndole que lo acompañaría a la puerta. Jack le dio una última mirada a la sollozante Emily y se marchó, Daniel encontró los ojos de Nolan y se sorprendió de encontrar agradecimiento en ellos así que solo asintió y cerró la puerta tras él.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel creía que hoy era un buen día.

Emily había dormido toda la noche, había comido todo su desayuno e incluso había mirado a Charlotte mientras ella hablaba. Todo decía que hoy sería un buen día. Así que cuándo Nolan tuvo una emergencia y Charlotte no estaba en casa, Daniel aceptó quedarse cuidándola. Emily había estado descansando en la tarde y tomó sus cosas para darse un baño, Daniel la ayudó a moverse, dándole la ropa y sus cosas de aseo.

Daniel se sentía confiado de que ella estaría bien mientras se bañaba, así que bajó hacia su oficina para ver algunos papeles de trabajo. Se entretuvo casi media hora viendo varias cosas, su mente tan absorbida con lo que leía que ni notó la ausencia de sonido en el cuarto de Emily. Cerca de quince minutos después, al fin bajó los papeles y decidió ir a chequeear cómo iba. El cuarto estaba vacío, lo que lo extrañó, Emily ya debería de haber estado de vuelta en su cama.

-¿Emily?-llamó Daniel, mirando alrededor.

Un horrible sentimiento de miedo lo envolvió y se movió lentamente hacia la puerta cerrada del baño, poniendo su mano sobre ella e intentado abrirla pero estaba cerrada. Por dentro.

-¡¿Emily?!-llamó de nuevo, esta vez una nota de pánico bañando su voz. Daniel ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente se alejó un poco y corrió hacia la puerta, empujándola con todas sus fuerzas y se tambaleó cuándo se abrió repentinamente, pero ni siquiera pensó en eso cuándo vio a Emily con la cabeza hacia atrás en la bañera, el agua cubría su cuerpo pero tenía un tinte rojizo que por un momento mareó a Daniel-Oh, Dios mío...-susurró y se arrodilló a su lado, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos gentilmente y revisando su pulso con manos temblorosas. Estaba viva. Podía sentir su pulso contra su mano, era débil y lento pero ahí estaba.

-¡Daniel! ¿Qué pasó?-la voz de Charlotte lo sacó de sus pensamientos y vio el rostro horrorizad de su hermana.

-Llama a una ambulancia.

* * *

Les llevó cerca de dos horas estabilizar a Emily, Charlotte y Daniel se encontraban en la sala de espera cuando Nolan entró junto con Jack y el último se quedó mirando a Daniel con fuerza.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste, Grayson?-le preguntó con los dientes apretados y Daniel frunció el ceño, ignorando cómo su estómago se encogió de culpa.

-No le hice nada, Porter, Emily había entrado a tomar un baño, me extrañé por qué no salía y la encontré así adentro-Nolan estaba pálido y temblaba. El doctor llegó poco después y dejó que Daniel pasara, siendo el esposo, el castaño no quiso pensar en la satisfacción que le dio el simple hecho de dejar a Jack afuera. Daniel entró en el cuarto y vio a Emily en la cama, mirando vacíamente el cuarto-¿Cómo te sientes?-predeciblemente, la rubia no le respondió y él suspiró-No puedes seguir haciendo esto, están preocupados por ti, Nolan, Charlotte ¿no te preocupas por ellos también? Esto fue tan estúpido, Emily, ¿cómo puedes siquiera pensar en acabar tu vida? Tienes mucho por delante...

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-Daniel parpadeó, sorprendido cuando vio que Emily lo estaba mirándolo-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Daniel? Tú me disparaste, tú ya no me amas pero te portas cómo si te importara una mierda. Lo que yo haga o no haga con mi maldita vida, no es tu problema. Lárgate, Daniel-sus ojos eran furiosos, llenos de lágrimas de rabia pero Daniel no pudo evitar alegrarse porque había _vida _en esa mirada.

-Eres mi esposa.

-¡¿Y a quién le importa un carajo?!-gritó con exasperación, lanzando la mirada en su dirección-¡Tú no te preocupas por mi, solo pretendes hacerlo! ¡No te quiero cerca, vete, vete!-Jack y el doctor entraron poco después.

-¡Emily!-exclamó el hombre, acercándose a ella y Emily se dejó caer sobre él, sollozos abandonando su garganta.

-Fuera de aquí-rugió Daniel, sintiendo un fuerte sentimiento de posesividad llenarlo.

-¡No!-replicó Jack, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-¡Voy a estar solo con mi esposa, ahora!-respondió él, enfrentándolo con la mirada.

-¡Señores, por favor!-dijo el doctor, fulminándolos con la mirada-Ambos saldrán, la Sra. Grayson necesita descanso y paz ¡Afuera!-Daniel y Jack salieron reluctantemente del cuarto, aún furiosos. Daniel se giró hacia él y apretó los puños.

-No sé lo que crees que haces, Porter, pero aléjate de mi esposa-le dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Y qué si no lo hago?-lo retó Jack.

-Entonces te haré lamentarlo-prometió Daniel antes de marcharse.


End file.
